We Will Always Remember You
by fionagurls1301
Summary: When Rose Grayson, 17 years old, finds out who her real parents are, she starts to have questions. How did they die? When? Why? R&R! This story is suppose to be for Memorial Day. I know its a bit late... but I was busy so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: We will always remember you

**Title: We will always remember you**

**Written By: Fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT**

**Summary: When Rose Grayson, 17 years old, finds out who her real parents are, she starts to have questions. How did they die? When? Why? **

**This story is for Memorial Day, I know that its about 1 week after Memorial Day. But I was busy and couldn't put it up on the actual day.**

"So they were my parents?" a 17 year old girl asked the man that sat next to her. The 14 year old girl was named Rose Grayson. She was holding a picture, a picture with her parents. Her mother had fiery red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Her father was very handsome. He had jet black spiky hair and sapphire eyes. The man next to her was Rose's adoptive father.

"Yes and their names were Starfire and Robin." Rose's adoptive father replied. His name was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire.

"You mean _the _Starfire and Robin from the Teen Titans?" Rose asked.

"Yes. But when you were just 1 year old, they died." Bruce said.

"How?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, they died when they fought Slade, one of the hardest villain to defeat. Slade was your father's rival. Once your father was Slade's apprentice." Bruce said.

"No way!" Rose said surprised.

"But your parents weren't the only ones that died the other Titans died too. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg. Raven and Beastboy were dating and Cyborg and Bumble Bee were dating." Bruce said.

Flashback

"Slade, you're never gonna get away with this!" Robin yelled.

"Watch me, I am!" Slade said. The Titans were fighting Slade. They were in a cave. Then Starfire threw a big starbolt. It hitted Slade. But it was so big that the rocks started to fall down. The Titans tried to find an exit, but the rocks blocked them all. The Titans were weak so they couldn't really use their powers. They were trapped.

Flashback ends

"Wow, one big starbolt could get Slade unconscious?" Rose asked.

"Yep, that's how come rocks started to fall down." Bruce said. "Come, I'll show you your parents and the other Titans grave."

At the Titans Tower

"Your parents and the other Titan's graves are right here, in the tower." Bruce said. "After their fight with Slade and they were caved in, the Titans East tried to communicate the Titans asking if they wanted to hang out. They noticed that they didn't reply and they tried to search where the Titans were. When they found the Titans, they found them in a cave. It took days to clear the rocks. By the time the rocks were cleared, they were too late. The Titans had died."

"That's so sad! They sacrificed their lives to save the city!" Rose said.

"Now you know who your _real _parents are." Bruce said.

**Okay, this was suppose to be a one shot. But it kinda was too long. I am gonna put an epilogue as the next and last chapter later this day. Please review!**

** Fiona**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We will always remember you

**Title: We will always remember you**

**Written By: Fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT**

**Summary: When Rose Grayson, 17 years old, finds out who her real parents are, she starts to have questions. How did they die? When? Why? This story is for Memorial Day, I know that it's about 1 week after Memorial Day. But I was busy and couldn't put it up on the actual day.**

Epilogue 

After Bruce Wayne told Rose Grayson who her _real_ parents were, she would visit their graves and the other Titans graves every month. She would make sure that the graves were clean and she would put flowers. She never forgot how her parents died.

At age 25, she met her love of her life and married him. His name was Charles and he was age 26. After 2 years of marriage, a beautiful girl named Korina was welcomed to the family. Rose named her daughter after her mother.

"Mama, please tell me a bedtime story." Asked a little toddler aged 4.

"Alright Korina. Just one." Rose replied. "Once there was five teenagers. They were a team, named the Teen Titans. They were superheroes. They protected the city. " After Rose finished her sentence, Korina was already asleep. Then Rose pulled the blanket to Korina's neck and kissed her daughter's forehead. Rose then walked back to her room. She heard the shower on. Her husband was taking a shower. Rose walked to her desk and pulled open the draws. Inside the desk was a picture of her parents.

"I'll never forget you Mom and Dad." Rose said sadly.

**The End….**

**Bad? Good?? Please review. This was suppose to be put up on Memorial Day. But like I said, I was busy. Thanks for reading!!**

** Fiona**


End file.
